1. Field
The present disclosure relates to photon devices, and more particularly, to single photon devices, single photon emitting and transferring apparatuses, and methods of manufacturing and operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemically synthesized colloidal quantum dots range in size from about 1.5 nm to about 10 nm. Colloidal quantum dots are characterized in that their band gap varies according to the size of the colloidal quantum dots as a result of a quantum confinement effect.
A colloidal quantum dot includes a core formed from an inorganic material and an organic ligand. The organic ligand is needed for chemical synthesis and solution distribution, and protects the core.
The phenomenon of injecting a single charge (i.e., an electron) into a quantum dot may be observed via the coulomb blockade phenomenon. For example, when a single charge is injected into a quantum dot, a staircase-shaped current jump, which is referred as a staircase, occurs in a current-voltage graph. From this phenomenon, the injection of a single charge into a quantum dot may be confirmed.
A single photon device may be used in studies of quantum computing or quantum information by using light, and may be used to manufacture a device related to the these studies. Existing single photon devices are manufactured mainly in a photonic crystal shape or a bulk p-i-n shape.